My Kataang Week
by Somerset88
Summary: I know Kataang week has ended, but I figure what the heck? This is the first Kataang week I've taken part in, Prompts are: Mischeif,Skin,Reunited,Secrets,Passion,Spirit,and Destiny. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, sorry for not updating for like ages. I've been really busy. Anyway, I know Kataang week is like over, but I thought I'd submit my own prompts for it. I haven't taken part in any Kataang weeks so far, might as well start now.

Mischief

I walked as quietly as I could down the hallway. It was like one o' clock in the morning, everyone was sound asleep. Except me that is; I was wide awake. I usually slept like a log, but tonight I couldn't settle down at all. I'd had the most horrible nightmare, the worst nightmare of my life.

I remember it very clearly; it was a beautiful summer evening, I was walking down the road when I saw Aang up ahead. I was just about to wave to him, when these crazy goons jumped him. My eyes went wide with shock and fear, watching the guy I loved getting beaten up by some masked thugs.

I tried to run to Aang and stop those jerks, but no matter how hard I tried, I just seemed to be getting farther away from Aang. That's when one of the thugs took out a switchblade and jabbed it right into Aang's chest. I felt my mouth open, but nothing came out; not a scream, not a no, not even his name. I watched helplessly as Aang fell to the ground, blood dripping from his shirt where the blade had gone in. The thugs laughed like a bunch of stupid hyenas and left.

I fell to my knees and began to feel hot tears streaming down my face, but no cries escaped my mouth. He was dead; the one guy I loved to absolute pieces was lying dead right before my very eyes; dead.

That's when I woke up. I looked around only to see my room, just the way it was. My posters, my journals, everything was still where it should be.

I was already down in the kitchen, in my blue nightgown, quietly sipping some hot cocoa next to the window. I gazed out at the thick blanket of snow which covered the ground outside my house and sighed.

I jolted in shock when I felt a hand gently touch my shoulder. I turned my head, and sighed with all the relief in the world. "Oh Aang, it's just you."

Aang gave a slight smile and sat down next to me. He slowly snaked one arm around my waist, pulling me into his warm body, and for the first time since I woke up, I noticed I'd been shivering. "I thought you were asleep," I said after a few moments had passed.

"Nah," he said in a tired voice, "I was working on some sketches, and then I heard you crying in your bedroom. I went in to check on you, but you weren't there."

I sighed as I leaned my head against his chest. "You're quite the mischief maker," he said slyly.

I pulled my head up to meet his gaze, a look of confusion on my face. "How am I a mischief maker?"

"Well, you start crying in the middle of the night and then disappear to the kitchen. You had me worried Katara."

I smiled a blush showing on my cheeks. He was so sweet sometimes. I felt his other arm run through my hair in soft even motions. "So, you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know, Aang," I said softly biting my lower lip. "It was a really bad dream, I don't know if I can bring myself to talk about it." I lowered my head, trying to push the dream out of my mind.

I felt Aang cup my chin in his hand and pull my head up 'til I met his gaze once more. "Katara, you can tell me anything. If it was that bad, I don't want you to keep it bottled up."

"I-I-Aang," my eyes started filling with tears. "I can't!" I said quietly, shaking my head and turning away. Aang heaved a big sigh and stood.

"All right, if you don't want to talk about, I won't force you to. But I'm always here for you Katara, no matter what." He gave me a peck on the cheek and started to leave. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

As he neared the door, I saw visions of my dream flash by my eyes. I teared up again and started to fear the worst. "Aang, wait!" I said just as he passed through the doorway. He stopped at the sound of my voice and turned round to me. I took a deep breath and shut my eyes.

"I-I'll tell you. But can you promise me you won't leave….p-please?" I pleaded in a soft voice.

Aang smiled and was soon at my side once again. I put my legs to my chest and scooted over so he could squeeze in. He placed his arm round my waist once more, his free hand stroking my back. I leaned my head against his chest, sighing.

"It was like this," I began, "I was walking down the road and I saw you coming towards me. But just as I was about to wave, these thugs jumped you. It was awful; they kept throwing punches at you and no matter how much I ran I couldn't get to you. And then, one of them took out a switchblade and…and….st-stabbed you right in the chest!" I could feel myself shaking as I cried silently at the last part.

"A-And the worst part was, I-I couldn't help you! The thugs left and you were lying dead on the ground! It was a nightmare, a horrible nightmare!" My whole body shook as I sobbed uncontrollably. Aang kept his arm wrapped around me, softly rubbing my back in a slow circular motion. I didn't care if everyone in the house woke up, I just needed comforting. And Aang was the perfect person to provide it for me. He rocked me back and forth slowly, whispering calming things into my ear.

After what seemed like ages, I stopped crying. I was getting really tired, barely able to keep my eyelids open. I felt a strange sensation overcome me; like I was floating in mid-air. I found the strength to open my eyes just a little and found myself cradled in Aang's arms. He carried me up the steps and towards my room. I smiled slightly before giving in to my body's cries and drifted off to sleep.

And that ends my first prompt. I'm not sure if it really fits the theme, its more comfort than mischief. But it's a good piece, regardless of the theme. Stay tuned for prompt number 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's prompt number two, Skin. Hopefully, this'll fit the theme better. It's like a second chapter to the first prompt. Anyway, enough of my jibber jabber enjoy!

Skin

I put every bit of strength I had into carrying Katara up to bed. It was like two thirty in the morning and she'd just fallen asleep after telling me about this crazy nightmare she'd had. It really scared me to find out she dreamt about me getting killed by some masked thugs. But I did my best not to show it; Katara needed someone to be there and comfort her. She's always been there for me, ever since we met when we were in like kinder garden. What kind of boyfriend would I be to just sit by and let her suffer? I looked down at her and saw a smile cross her face. She must've been having a good dream.

I carried her into my room and gently lay her down on my bed. I probably could've put her back in her own bed, but if she had another nightmare, I wanted to be there for her if she needed me. I turned out the light on my desk and slowly climbed into bed. She mumbled a few things in her sleep, most of it I couldn't understand. I did catch her say something that made me smile.

"Aang," she said softly. "I-I love you." I felt my face heat up almost instantly. She was such a beautiful young woman; long chocolate brown hair, radiant sapphire blue eyes, and such soft, warm skin. I ran my fingers along her sleeveless arm, enjoying the feel of her warm velvet skin. I leaned in close to her and slowly pressed my lips against hers.

It was a short kiss, but filled with love. No desire, no longing, no drive to get something, none of that was in that kiss. Just love, pure, truthful, undying love. I could feel myself getting Goosebumps as I continued to stroke the skin on her arm. She looked so peaceful while she slept.

I sighed with content as I watched her doze; knowing that if she woke from another bad dream and needed comforting, I'd be there for her. As I started to drift away to sleep myself, I heard Katara mutter again. "I-I love you, Aang. I love you more than anything in the whole world."

"I love you too, Katara. I love you, just as much as you love me." I caught one last glimpse of her smiling face, and slowly fell asleep.

Aww, that's sooo sweet. (Starts to cry) Aang can't stand to leave her all alone. He cares so much about his girlfriend. Anyway, it's short but sweet. I guess this wouldn't really count as rated T, would it? Ah well, I'll shoot for that angle some more in the next prompt. Leave a review!


End file.
